


Harder, Faster.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: None of it was more fun however than those late night practices with Kevin and Neil. As he stood by the goal and watched the two exy fanatics practice obsessively."Faster!" He yelled out in French across the court causing Neil to stumble as Kevin quickly turned to face him not being able to catch a glimpse of the blush that had quickly covered Neil's cheeks."Nice of you to join us Andrew." Kevin states, ever in his one track mind. Andrew rolls his eyes and glances at Neil, meeting his blue ones and smirking."Harder Josten!" He yells out.





	Harder, Faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled upon the post about Andriel and the use of harder and faster outside of the bedroom. First time writing for these boys so it might be slightly ooc, might totally suck but oh well.

The word slipped through Neil's lips at perhaps the most inconvenient possible moment.

  
It was just the two of them in the house in Columbia, Aaron was with Katelyn, Kevin was with Abby and Wymack for the long weekend and Nicky had taken advantage of his free dorm room to Skype Erik seeing as the upperclassmen had taken a quick trip out of town.

  
Admittedly Andrew didn't know what the word meant, he knew it was most likely French due to the fact that the only other language Neil knew were English, German and Russian and the word was not uttered in any of those languages, Andrew would know.

  
Yet, the unknown word had forced him to a stop, a cold dread running through his veins in fear that the 'yes' had somehow turned in to a 'no'. A low whine slips past Neil's lips as Andrew ceased his movement and glanced down at the flustered boy who lay underneath him.

  
"Drew." Neil whined out breathlessly, eyes snapping open and meeting Andrew's instantly.

  
"Yes or No Neil?" Andrew asks firmly, Neil's brows furrow because he had already affirmed his yes, but he quickly nods.

  
"Yes. Always." Andrew glares but quickly moves his hips pulling a moan from Neil's lips. He settles back into his original pace, pulling out quickly before thrusting back in slowly.

  
The sound of Neil's moans and Andrew's low grunts fill the room once more, Neil growing louder to the point that Andrew was glad they were alone and anyone who could possibly disturb them was miles away.

  
And then Neil said that damn word again.

  
"Fuck, Neil I don't know what you're saying. Do you want me to stop or not?" Andrew snaps, annoyed and sexually frustrated.

  
"No!" Neil's hand's grip Andrew's arms, one of the areas he knew was okay to touch.

"Faster, Drew fucking faster." And of course that's what the junkie was saying yet Andrew couldn't find a retort and simply did as told, gritting his teeth as he pulled out quickly and thursted back in with the same speed.

Neil's back arched, moaning lowly and he was soon chanting a repeated yes, hands moving towards Andrew's back and holding on tightly.

"Harder Drew, fuck." And then he repeated the word in what seemed to be French causing Andrew to smirk slightly.

  
Of course the words got stuck in his head, with the way his memory worked both faster and harder where engraved in his mind in perfect French, falling breathlessly from Neil's mouth. The memory tucked in right next to the one of Neil coming apart moments later.

  
To say Andrew used the two words to his advantage would be an understatement.

  
"Faster." He'd state to Neil calmly in French as they drove back home for the store the following weekend causing Neil to swallow thickly as his hand tightened on the steering wheel of the Maserati.

"Harder." He said casually as Neil lit up a cigarette causing him to choke as he inhaled and cough out a mouth full of smoke a second later.

  
"Faster." He had whispered as he walked past the junkie when the team was working out in the gym almost causing the idiot to stumble.

  
None of it was more fun however than those late night practices with Kevin and Neil. As he stood by the goal and watched the two exy fanatics practice obsessively.

  
"Faster!" He yelled out in French across the court causing Neil to stumble as Kevin quickly turned to face him not being able to catch a glimpse of the blush that had quickly covered Neil's cheeks.

  
"Nice of you to join us Andrew." Kevin states, ever in his one track mind. Andrew rolls his eyes and glances at Neil, meeting his blue ones and smirking.

  
"Harder Josten!" He yells out. Neil's eyes widen a fraction as Kevin frowns and raises a brow at Andrew.

  
"Wait a minute, since when do you know French?" He asks in confusion. Andrew shrugs nonchalantly and smirks as Neil fumbles as he tries to pick up the ball. Neil curses as he tries again with shaky hands.

  
"Come on Josten." He says in English causing those icy blue eyes to glare his way.

  
"Faster." Andrew snaps in French and once more the junkie fumbles causing Kevin to look in between the pair a few times before a look of disgust covers his face.

  
"Aww, come on you guys keep that shit off of the court." Kevin snaps in annoyance as Neil groans while Andrew smirks and stands up straighter.

  
"I think we're done for the night." He states looking over Neil's flustered form.

  
"I think I'm heading over to Wymack's, you two should go." Andrew shrugs and turns to leave the court, soon followed by Neil.

  
"I hate you." Neil mutters without any heat causing Andrew to roll his eyes before Neil took a step in his direction.

  
"Yes or no?"

  
"Yes." And soon they were kissing feverishly, Andrew's hands tangled in Neil's auburn hair as Neil's hands clutched on to Andrew's shirt.

  
"Think you can keep it down Josten?" Andrew asks as he pulls away from the kiss, painfully aware of the tightness of his pants. Neil nods eagerly as they separate before Andrew unlocks the car.

  
"235%." Andrew says causing the younger boy to smile brightly as they hurried into the car, already planning on ways to get back at the goalie.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. Hope it wasn't terrible like I said first time writing both on here and for Andrew and Neil so it might be a little wonky. I kinda just really wanted to write something and when I saw this post on Tumblr I knew I had to write it so here it is.


End file.
